


Power Games

by Shinpuru_blr



Series: World's games [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinpuru_blr/pseuds/Shinpuru_blr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un lieu où les rois et les reines dominent encore, est en proie à un maelström entre deux grands hommes, un Roi aimé et un Roi craint. Alaska Porpov est extrêmement loyale à sa famille et à son Roi, mais à son grand dam, elle devra se liée à un homme dangereux et orgueilleux, et lui survivre tant bien que mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Les vagues déroulaient sur la longue plage couverte par le soleil de fin de journée, la tranquillité de l'instant était simplement dérangée par les sifflements des oiseaux marins. Les plages étaient sur le territoire de la famille de Boa, qui était réputé dans tout le pays pour avoir les meilleurs archers, et cela suffisait à tenir éloigné quiconque voulait s'en approcher avec de mauvaises intentions. La famille Boa avait pour blason un serpent enroulé autour du bras et chaque membre arboraient le tatouage du blason sur le haut de son bras droit, montrant ainsi à quelle famille ils appartenaient.

Alaska était là, allongée contre le sable encore chaud, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux clos profitant de ce moment qu'elle n'avait qu'à elle. Ils étaient devenu si rares depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis l'annonce de guerre d'un homme de l'Ouest, qui aimait se faire appeler Barbe Noir, et qui avait déclaré devenir le Roi de tous les hommes du Nouveau Monde. Plusieurs Familles l'avaient donc rejoint, de crainte des représailles ou simplement pour pouvoir défaire le Roi déjà en place et qui gouvernait à la capitale du Nouveau Monde, Alabasta.

« Comment peux-tu être si détendu ?

\- Il est tard, le soleil est encore chaud et le silence est vraiment agréable. Ça répond à ta question, Kaya ?

\- Mais tu es notre lieutenante, et si l'on nous attaquait, là ? Tu ne serais pas assez réactive.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma réactivité, sourit-elle, et personne ne nous attaquera alors que nous sommes si loin dans le sud, si jamais l'éventualité qu'une attaque arrivait, je discernerais le cri d'Usopp comme alarme.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as mis à la garde ? Tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas d'être de surveillance.

\- Je sais, mais j'sais aussi que son cri de panique alerterait n'importe qui a des kilomètres à la ronde. Ton homme est un peureux, mais un peureux utile. »

Alaska rigola à sa phrase en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder la jeune Kaya sur son côté, qui avait posé ses poings sur ses hanches et la fixait durement.

« Avant que tu n'me hurle dessus, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es venue me voir.

\- Hancock demande à te voir, réunion des gradés de la famille. »

D'un bond, la blonde se redressa et réajusta sa tenue, retirant le surplus de sable qui s'y été incrusté.

« Bien, en attendant peux-tu aller voir comment va ton compagnon ? Il est peut-être encore terrifié de la guêpe qui l'a malmené la dernière fois. »

La petite blonde lui frappa l'épaule comme reproche, mais souriait quand même à la remarque. La lieutenante commença à avancer vers les huttes du clan, et s'enfonça à l'intérieur de la plus grande d'entre elles, où se trouvaient déjà les trois personnes qui l'attendaient, et elle plaça de sorte à ce qu'ils formaient un cercle.

La hiérarchie des familles est subtilement la même que celle de la famille royale, le Roi suivit de trois gradés, deux lieutenants et le premier des changes-peaux.

Dans la famille Boa, la chef était Boa Hancock qui était une incroyable guerrière, dotée d'une beauté ravageuse. Sur sa gauche se tenait sa première lieutenante, Kalifa, ensuite Drake Diez, le premier change-peau et Bêta. Dans d'autre familles, le premier change-peau à une place plus importante et est appelé Alpha ou Gamma. Les métamorphes étaient appelés ainsi car ils avaient reçu le don de l'animal à la naissance, et avaient en eux une partie animale. Enfin il y avait Alaska, la troisième lieutenante. La grande brune relâcha un grave soupir alors qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts un parchemin, usé et balayé par des écritures foncées.

« Vous savez que j'ai envoyé une demande d'alliance avec la famille royale du Nouveau Monde, étant donné que plusieurs autres familles du sud et de l'Est se sont alliées et qu'elle les dirige.

\- Ils ont répondu ? Formula Drake en un froncement de sourcil.

\- Ils sont favorables à notre alliance, mais comme pour chacune des autres alliances qu'ils ont déjà formées, une condition a été exigée sans être négociable.

\- Laquelle est-elle ?

\- Une union, entre une femme d'ici et le Bêta du Roi.

\- C'est une blague ? »

Alaska était très peu encline à accepter cette condition, tout d'abord car le Bêta royale avait une réputation assez mauvaise et qui lui rendait certainement service dans diverses situations, mais pour une union, la réputation ne devait rien arranger. Il était connu pour être impulsif et violent, ainsi que d'avoir son animal à fleur de peau, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Et puis, elle faisait partie des potentielles candidates.

« Leur Bêta à une très mauvaise réputation qui lui colle à la peau, laisser une des femmes de notre famille s'unir à lui est comme la mener à l'abattoir. Argumenta la troisième lieutenante.

\- Cette condition est non négociable, Hancock vient de le dire. Nous n'avons pas le choix sur ce sujet.

\- Bien sur, toi, ça ne te dérange pas vu le peu de chance pour que tu sois choisi, Drake. Rejeta Kalifa en croisant les bras. Je suis septique aussi sur cette condition, les autres ont eu la même que nous ?

\- Certainement, toutes les alliances ne sont pas expliqué en détail sur ce parchemin. Je comprends votre réticence, mais nous nous plierons à cette condition. Vous avez des chances de ne pas être choisi alors soyez tranquille. Nous partons demain, alors j'attends de vous trois que vous prépariez les hommes et les femmes à prendre le chemin de la capitale. »

Alaska s'inclina respectueusement avant d'aller à l'extérieur de la hutte, prenant une grande inspiration de la brise salée qui lui chatouillait les narines alors qu'elle était tout de même impatiente de découvrir la forêt des empereurs où se situe la capitale du Nouveau Monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, les OC's et l'histoire viennent de mon esprit.
> 
> Sur-ce, bonne lecture!

Un énième soupir franchit les lèvres fines d'Alaska alors qu'elle était avachi contre le dos de son cheval. Sa main droite se prit un léger coup alors qu'elle suivait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà les mouvements lents de la marche du destrier. Kalifa qui voyageait à côté d'elle, sur sa monture elle aussi, semblait agacée de la voir se comporter ainsi et lui avait asséné un petit coup de pied dans la main, après tout, ils voyaient enfin autre chose que les plages de souffre-le-vent et leurs alentour. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans la grande forêt, et après l'émerveillement passé, l'ennui prend vite le dessus.

« Quoi ? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Ne te comporte pas ainsi, tu sais que nous n'allons pas tarder à arrivée à la grande capitale.

\- Cela devrait me faire quelque chose de particulier ? »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait très bien qu'Alaska n'avait aucune envie d'être désigné par le fils du Roi même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était connu pour être violent, ainsi que d'autres choses pas agréables à porter mais une femme avec assez de patience et de maîtrise saurait faire ce qu'elle veut de n'importe quel homme. La blonde se rassit normalement sur le dos du canasson et siffla ensuite pour attirer l'attention du change-peau de la famille Boa devant elle qui pivota à peine la tête vers elle, et lui signifia qu'il écoutait d'un mouvement de la main.

« Drake, j'aimerais savoir, toi qui connais tous les rouages de la diplomatie, si je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de me présenter devant le Roi et tous ses gens, et que je reste en ville, ça sera pris comment ?

\- Tu serais certainement impoli envers eux si tu agis comme ça, Al'.

\- Mais si j'me montre impoli, je ne pourrais pas être désigné pour l'union, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, oui, effectivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait si peur dans l'union pour vouloir à tout prix t'en défaire ? Alors qu'en plus, tu as des chances de ne pas être désigné. "

Hancock s'était retournée, souriant sournoisement à la jeune femme en la fixant réagir. Elle semblait d'abord surprise avant de froncer les sourcils en rougissant un peu.

« J'ne suis tout simplement pas faite pour cela, c'est tout. Et puis, c'était une question comme ça. Siffla-t-elle en gesticulant des mains.

\- Être dressé par un homme ne te ferait pas de mal, pourtant. "

Alaska grogna méchamment à l'entende du mot dressé, et la blonde envoya un regard aussi sombre que possible à la vieille femme qui accompagnait le cortège et qui faisait marcher son destrier au côté de Boa, qui s'avérait être sa petite-fille. Les rires amusés des personnes qui avaient entendu la réflexion de la dame âgée se firent plus discret quand la jeune blonde fusilla du regard quiconque osaient rire de ça. La lieutenante fit craquer sa mâchoire mais ne répondit pas, elle ne ferait absolument pas ce plaisir à Nyon.

Une petite heure plus tard, alors que le cortège traversait encore les hauts arbres de la forêt des empereurs, les murailles en pierre grise de la capitale commencèrent à être largement visible au fond du chemin. Les gardes sur les remparts fixèrent le groupe passer sous l'arche d'entrée alors que l'énorme grille en fer était levée. Ils restèrent dans la grande rue principale, alors qu'au loin Alaska pouvait déjà entrevoir le palais en pierre blanche. Les villageois regardaient le cortège de chevaux passés, se stoppant un instant dans leurs vies avant de la reprendre, comme habitués par le ballet.

Alaska examina du coin de l'œil les maisons sur le chemin, et les ruelles et autres rues un peu plus petites sur le côté. La capitale, Alabasta, avait un véritable charme et la blonde était heureuse qu'elle allait devoir vivre là, pendant un temps indéterminé encore. Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes marches du palais, où des gardes en armures attendaient calmement. Chacun suivit le mouvement d'Hancock pour descendre de leurs destriers. La blonde remarqua l'approche furtive de Kalifa à côté d'elle.

« Mais, c'est que les hommes ne sont pas trop mal, ici.

\- Notre famille est presque exclusivement peuplée de femmes, alors que là, n'importe où tes yeux se posent, il y'a un homme.

\- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée.

\- Je ne fais pas ma- arrête de baver. Rigola Porpov en frappant du doigt sur la mâchoire de l'autre blonde.

\- Laisse-moi tranquillement repérer mes proies. »

La blonde se laissa aller à un rire, alors qu'un homme brun s'approchait d'eux et s'inclina respectueusement devant Boa sans cacher un regard séducteur pour la chef de la famille.

« Je suis Rob Lucci, fit-il pour se présenter, je vais vous guider vous et vos lieutenants au Roi mais il faudrait aussi que cette femme vienne avec nous. »

La troisième lieutenante fronça les sourcils en remarquant que c'était elle que ce Lucci désignait, mais garda la bouche close en suivant sagement le petit groupe qui remonta l'énorme escalier pour finir dans le hall du palais. D'immenses colonnes décoraient le hall, il n'était pas grand, à peine quelques mètres mais était aussi large que le palais en lui-même, un petit renfoncement existait de chaque côté, alors qu'une grande porte en bois leur faisait face, avec deux gardes qui la protégeaient. Le brun qui les guidait se déplaça habilement, et fit un signe pour que les quatre personnes entrent dans la pièce, Hancock ne se fit pas prier et traversa les portes, suivit de Kalifa.

Là, Alaska fut surprise de voir Drake grimacer une fois les portes en bois passées, mais comprit le pourquoi quand elle-même franchit le bois. Une présence brute et imposante attirait immédiatement l'attention, et elle comprit très vite en voyant que Drake ne se détendait pas que c'était l'affaire de l'autre Bêta qui était présent dans la grande salle. Ses prunelles dorées décrire la salle du trône devant elle, là encore de grandes colonnes se tenaient sur les côtés, alors que tout le fond de la salle était ouvert sur l'intérieur du palais. Sur la droite et la gauche, il y avait une nouvelle ouverture dans le mur en pierre blanche, d'autres couloirs.

Mais malgré la beauté réelle du palais royale, Alaska fut bien plus attirée par les hommes en face d'elle. Les quatre hommes étaient complètement différents, mais la jeune femme eut le regard bloqué par l'un d'eux, sur la gauche du Roi assis sur son trône. Elle se retrouva à le contempler, avec ses cheveux fauves qui n'étaient pas coiffés et souplement retenus par un ruban noir attaché sur le haut de son front, ses yeux où se mélangeaient deux couleurs, l'ambre et le rouge vermeil.

Ils étaient braqués sur elle, et la blonde ne s'en sentait pas vraiment bien. Sa carrure était imposante alors qu'il gardait les croisés sur son torse, torse tatoué par le blason de la famille royale. Son visage, son épaule, son flanc et son bras droit étaient complètement recouverts de cicatrices. Le rouquin qui siégeait sur le trône les invita d'un geste de la main à se mettre devant lui, sans franchir la limite invisible formée par les quelques marches qui menait au trône.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, pour venir ici, Boa Hancock. Débuta le roux à la cicatrice sur le visage.

\- Long et épuisant, je suis sûre que les membres de ma famille seront heureux de pouvoir dormir à l'intérieur de vraie maison cette nuit.

\- Et c'est avec plaisir que je vous accueils dans ma cité, vous et tous vos combattants. Je suis sûr que vous devez déjà connaître mon nom, mais je suis Shanks, Roi d'Alabasta, du Nouveau Monde.

\- Nous savions déjà qui vous étiez, contrairement à vos lieutenants et votre premier change-peau qui nous sont inconnus et je m'en excuse d'avance. Siffla Boa, franche mais aimable.

\- J'ai sur ma droite, mon premier lieutenant Ben Beckmann. A ma gauche, mon premier change-peau et Bêta, Eustass Kid ainsi que Law Trafalgar, mon troisième lieutenant. »

Porpov avait écouté à moitié, son attention entière était happée par le Bêta royal. Elle n'en revenait pas que celui qui était surnommé le loup frénétique puisse avoir un charme aussi tétanisant, alors que sa réputation ne laissait apparaître qu'un fou furieux. Il était calme mais sa simple carrure et ses yeux suffisaient à le rendre effrayant, ses lèvres un peu plus sombres qu'à la normale étaient gelées dans un sourire dément, mais ce que la blonde n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ce que même avec ce sourire, même avec sa réputation, il dégageait pour elle une imposante force, brute et presque sensuelle. Alaska n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dégager son regard de lui.

« Chef de la famille Boa, Boa Hancock. Mon premier change-peau et Bêta Drake Diez, pointa-t-elle sur sa gauche avant de passer à sa droite, ma première lieutenante Kalifa Lobby et ma troisième lieutenante, Alaska Porpov. »

Shanks arqua un sourcil avec un large sourire avant de balancer un regard vers son homologue roux à côté de lui, qui haussa négligemment les épaules alors que ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur la jeune blonde. Hancock formalisa la rencontre, avec les remerciements et autres phrases d'usages, toujours en étant polie et avenante envers les hommes en face d'elle. C'était rare que la grande brune laisse son tempérament explosif sur le côté pour revêtir ce manteau de gentillesse.

« Sans vouloir presser les choses et être désobligeante, j'aimerais savoir quand votre Bêta aura fait son choix, pour être sûre que l'alliance est conclue.

\- Mais, il l'a déjà fait. Chantonna le roux.

\- Si rapidement ?

\- Kid n'est pas du genre à réfléchir pendant deux jours, mais plutôt à faire confiance à son instinct.

\- Devons-nous aller là chercher ?

\- Elle est déjà dans cette pièce. C'est votre troisième lieutenante. »

Porpov ouvrit la bouche, avant de la fermer et de se taire. Lors d'une entrevue comme celle-ci, seuls le Roi et le chef de famille peuvent prendre la parole, si une autre personne intervient c'est un signe de non-respect. Et si cette personne c'était elle, Alaska se fera méchamment taper sur les doigts. Mais même si elle était gardée au silence, intérieurement s'était la folie. Alaska pensa un instant qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle veuille de ce mariage pour y échapper.

« Vraiment, réfléchir un peu à ceci pourrait être bénéfique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre lieutenante ? Elle cache quelque chose sous son visage d'ange ? Quémanda Shanks avec un sourire charmeur à l'encontre de la blonde alors qu'elle rougissait discrètement.

\- Porpov est ma troisième lieutenante, si elle a cette place c'est qu'elle l'a méritée, comprenez ma réticence à laisser partir un de mes membres surtout s'il fait partie de mes gradés. Elle a des qualités et des défauts, réfléchir à cette union serait préférable. Et n'essaie même pas de m'intimider, Bêta. Siffla Boa en fronçant les sourcils, tu es peut-être impressionnant mais ne crois pas que je suis faible.

\- Kid. Tonna Shanks sans même un regard vers l'intéressé. »

Le grand roux grogna faiblement en laissant un peu tomber ses épaules, alors que son regard c'était un peu adouci et était de nouveau fixe sur Alaska. La situation fit sourire Trafalgar qui avait jusque-là gardé son expression neutre.

« Votre lieutenante est votre lieutenante, je ne supporterais pas de perdre l'un de mes gradés aussi mais l'union était la condition, c'est regrettable pour vous que le dévolu de mon Bêta a été jeté sur votre petit bout de femme, mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à le convaincre de s'unir que je ne discuterais pas ses décisions.

\- Eh bien, s'il ne voulait pas s'unir laissez-le, et demandez à un autre homme de votre famille de choisir qui lui plaira de la mienne.

\- Boa, la condition n'est absolument pas discutable. Soit vous acceptez, soit... »

Hancock ne supportait pas qu'on l'oblige à se séparer d'un de ses gradés, mais le regard qu'elle lança à Alaska par lui suite lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait la défendre plus.

« J'espère simplement que l'un ne va pas tuer l'autre. Si la décision est ainsi, alors soit, que l'union soit faite. Mais que je n'apprenne pas que tu lui ait fait du mal, Bêta, ou je t'assure que rien ni personne ne pourras me retenir de te défigurer. »

Alaska s'extirpa de la grande maison qui avait été prévu et aménagée pour recevoir les trois gradés de la famille Boa, qui n'étaient maintenant plus que deux. Elle avait passé la fin de l'après-midi et le début de soirée à aider pour l'installation de Kalifa et de Drake dans l'habitation qu'ils allaient partager pour les prochaines semaines à Alabasta. L'endroit était agréable et sympathique, mais elle se sentait un peu mal par rapport à la suite des choses qui la concernait.

Car oui, elle ne partageait pas la maison avec la lieutenante et le Bêta de sa famille mais bien la chambre du Bêta psychopathe et le grand palais royal d'Alabasta. Habiter dans le palais ne la dérangeait pas, après tout elle aurait des domestiques à dispositions et c'était tout de même un palais, mais le reste, oui. A la fin de la discussion avec le Roi et ses hommes, Porpov s'était éclipsé en toute discrétion ne voulant en aucun cas avoir à faire face à Eustass Kid.

Mais elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le fuir éternellement, et qu'un peu de courage ne la tuerait pas. L'union entre eux avait lieu demain, pour officialiser le plus vite possible l'alliance entre la famille royale et celle Boa, mais elle aurait préféré quelques jours pour s'habituer au moins un peu à l'homme avec qui elle risquait de finir sa vie.

Alaska, même plusieurs heures après, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait choisis, elle et pas une autre. La lieutenante avait une réputation correcte, était calme et savait garder son sang-froid dans à peu près toutes les situations. Il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout non plus, chacun à ses limites et quand les bornes sont dépassées avec Porpov, ce n'est jamais agréable.

Après avoir vagabondé dans les larges rues de la ville, elle se trouva devant les larges marches de pierre qu'elle avait dû emprunter plus tôt et les monta en se fessant le plus discrète possible, ne fessant pas attention aux différents gardes. La pierre était éclairée par de nombreuses torches et lanternes, et Alaska avança dans le hall avant de prendre la salle du trône, vide à cette heure puis prit le couloir sur la droite, na sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle croisa quelques personnes, qui la dévisagèrent sans jamais rien dire. Plusieurs mètres et un petit virage à gauche, elle comprit que le palais avait été construit autour du grand jardin aquatique en son centre. Tous les murs qui donnaient sur le jardin étaient à demi creusés, sur sa gauche il y avait deux grandes portes en bois. Alaska continua son chemin avant que des brides de conversations lointaines arrive à ses oreilles.

Le couloir vira sur la droite, et la lumière d'un renfoncement attira son attention, surtout que des voix commençaient clairement à se faire entendre. Elle se colla au mur, ne passant pas la tête dans la grande ouverture pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait là mais se fit le plus discrète possible.

« J'aurais aimé être là à l'arrivée de la famille de Boa Hancock, juste pour voir la future femme de Kid. Commença une voix purement féminine.

\- Tu l'as verra quand elle viendra ici.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà là, d'ailleurs ?

\- Elle doit être effrayée, la pauvre.

\- Nami.

\- Quoi ? Je suis désolée, hin, mais si moi, j'avais su en arrivant ici que je devais m'unir avec Kid, je me serais tirée avec un cheval. »

Alaska écoutait simplement, sans faire de bruits. Elle n'était pas timide ou asociale, mais la situation en elle-même était compliquée. Ce ne serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à partir à cheval mais elle n'avait pas trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Elle entendit une chaise racler le sol, alors que des pas lourds se faisaient entendre sur le sol, elle paniqua à moitié quand elle comprit que les pas s'approchaient de la sorti de la salle, et donc d'elle.

« Eustass, je voulais pas être blessante, reviens t'asseoir. »

Cette phrase finit de la faire complètement paniquer. Elle hésita un instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir ce foutu palais, et peut-être prendre un cheval pour partir loin d'ici mais quand une odeur particulière caressa ses sens, elle arrêta tout mouvement. Sa raison lui hurlait de fuir, mais son corps ne voulait pas. Une odeur se démarquer des autres de par la sensation qu'elle faisait ressentir à Porpov. Elle était boisée, un mélange certain de cèdre et de patchouli, une odeur chaude, puissante, sec et particulièrement masculine.

Elle n'avait pas un don particulier avec son odorat, mais l'odeur était si forte qu'elle-même pouvait la sentir alors que personne n'apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Trop occupée à humer l'air, les prunelles dorées remarquèrent au dernier moment la carrure du rouquin se placer devant elle, en restant toujours dans la luminosité que produisait la pièce à côté. Alaska leva les yeux pour pouvoir regarder le visage du Bêta, qui la fixait aussi de ses yeux cuivrés alors qu'aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres.

« Qu'est qui m'a trompée ? Demanda Porpov en souriant doucement.

\- Ton odeur. »

Inconsciemment, elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette voix-là. Un son rauque, dominant, qui lui créa un frisson qui parcourut son dos la faisant tressaillir. En plus de son odeur, la voilà admiratrice de sa voix. Alaska était presque minuscule par rapport à lui, il semblait être un géant tant par sa taille que par sa carrure, elle n'arrivait qu'au milieu de ses pectoraux et faisait bien une petite moitié de son corps.

Ses prunelles dorées furent attirées par le corps d'un autre homme se plaçant juste sur le côté du rouquin, posant son épaule contre l'ouverture faite dans le mur pour la pièce dans son dos. Elle reconnut aisément le brun tatoué qui était là, dans l'après-midi, Trafalgar Law si elle se souvenait bien.

« Tu dois être épuisée, fait demi-tour jusqu'aux portes, Eustass va t'indiquer sa chambre. »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas tout de suite, le troisième lieutenant balança un coup de pouce par-dessus son épaule, pour lui montrer le chemin qu'elle devait prendre. Se soustrayant au regard du grand Bêta, Porpov pivota sur elle-même pour reprendre le même chemin qu'un peu plus tôt laissant les deux hommes dans son dos la regarder partir. Kid s'apprêtait à la suivre quand son bras fut retenu par Law qui lui asséna un regard torve.

« Tu vas t'unir à cette femme, ne l'effraye pas ou ne l'intimide pas comme tu as la mauvaise habitude de faire.

\- Va te faire, Trafalgar ! Gronda Kid en se dégageant de sa prise, je sais comment me comporter avec une femme.

\- Avec une femme, oui, mais celle-ci va devenir la tienne.

\- Law, laisse-le. Il sait à quoi s'en tenir. Termina Shanks, toujours assis à la table qu'ils partageaient tous. »

Eustass échangea un regard entendu avec son Roi avant de prendre la même route que la petite blonde plus tôt, qu'il retrouva devant les deux portes des chambres. Il ouvrit la première, alors que le mur de gauche était exclusivement occupé par des ouvertures dans la pierre blanche, par lesquelles on pouvait contempler le jardin aquatique un peu plus bas. Porpov entra dans la chambre une fois que le roux se soit poussé, et fut un peu surprise de trouver une chambre banale et rangée.

Le sol était lisse, comme ailleurs dans le palais alors que les murs étaient irréguliers. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver quelques armes, dans un coin, mais passa outre. Il y avait deux commodes, ainsi qu'une chaise et un lit, alors qu'un énorme tapis ornais le sol, c'était simple et ça suffisait. Elle remarqua dans l'angle à droite une autre ouverture dans le mur, menant à une petite salle qu'elle reconnut comme la salle d'eau. Un grand balcon sur la droite de la chambre laissait l'air frais entrer, balayant les fins rideaux, alors que la ville pouvait être discernée plus bas.

Le Bêta passa ses yeux sur la jeune femme, qui décrivait sa chambre du regard. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été de cette teinte dorée il l'aurait pris pour une albinos au vu de sa peau laiteuse et de ses cheveux variant d'une mèche à l'autre de blond clair à blanc. Elle lui balança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'il n'avait bougé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, avant de se diriger vers le lit immense, remplit de moult coussins et d'une fine couverture. Même pendant l'hiver, les températures ici restaient stables, entre vingt-quatre et vingt-sept degrés, une immense couverture aurait été de trop.

D'un geste lent, elle se laissa tomber la tête la première contre le matelas. Kid la contempla faire sans rien dire, avant d'entendre un geignement de confort de la part d'Alaska alors qu'elle se mettait sur son dos avec les yeux clos, en ayant presque oublié la présence du rouquin. Presque, bien sûr.

« J'ai des vêtements, au moins pour dormir ?

\- Tu vas devoir dormir nue.

\- Aah, non. Répondit-elle se redressant, je ne dors pas nue.

\- Tu es une lieutenante.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'en suis une que ça me dispense de porter des vêtements. Et puis, ta logique est un peu étrange...

\- Tu es pudique, c'est ça ? »

Porpov fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire moqueur qui étira ses lèvres ensuite. Non, pas pudique mais ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, et elle n'allait pas se balader cul nu sauf si elle voulait le chauffer, et là, ce n'était pas le cas. Alaska prit une grande inspiration en croisant les bras.

« Si tu veux me voir nue, tu n'as que me le demander au lieu de prétendre que je suis pudique pour que je te prouve le contraire. »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il était impressionné que cette femme est gardée son calme sans paniquer sous son regard et son sourire, comme la plupart des femmes l'auraient fait. Eustass espérait par contre qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec la nudité, car lui, une fois la porte de sa chambre passé, frise de temps en temps avec de l'exhibitionnisme. Surtout quand il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce.

« Prends un des hauts, là. Je n'en porte pas. »

Alaska alla récupérer un haut dans le tiroir qu'il avait pointé du doigt, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le lit. Elle allait bien dormir cette nuit, c'était sûr.


	3. chapitre 3

Un petit soupir passa outre ses lèvres quand Alaska prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle s'étira donc avec plusieurs geignement plaintif avant d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux. La chambre de Kid était éclairé par la lumière du jour alors que l'ouverture dans la pierre du mur pour le balcon ne pouvait être fermé, et les rideaux étaient bien trop fins pour empêcher la lumière d'entrer dans la chambre. Le lit du Bêta était si grand qu'elle avait réussi à passer toute la nuit éloigner de lui, sans jamais le toucher. Mais elle avait pertinemment comprit qu'elle n'arriverait en aucun cas à créer une distance, du moins physique, avec lui. La blonde se mit sur le sol encore un peu dans le vapes, enfilant rapidement les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille avant de se diriger vers le balcon.

Porpov se laissa aller contre la barrière en pierre blanche, elle pouvait voir la ville d'Alabasta avec plus de hauteur. Elle inspira la petite brise qui soufflait en se penchant un peu plus en avant, alors que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. La blonde laissa sa tête chavirer pour que ses cheveux voltigent selon le gré du petit vent, alors qu'un sourire un peu béat s'emparait de ses lèvres. Elle entendait l'agitation de la ville sous elle, alors qu'il devait pourtant encore être tôt.

« C'est agréable, hin ? »

La jeune blonde retomba vite sur ses pieds et releva la tête alors que quelques mèches étaient rester sur son visage, elle les retira d'une main pour faire face à une magnifique rousse qui la fixait de ses yeux bruns avec un sourire aimable accroché aux lèvres. Elles devaient faire à peu près la même taille, mais en ce qui concerne le reste, les mensurations n'étaient pas pareilles.

« J'suis Nami, compagne du troisième lieutenant.

\- Alaska.

\- Suis-moi, je t'amène à la salle à manger. »

Porpov emboîta le pas de la femme rousse pour sortir de la chambre et prendre sur la gauche et aller là ou elle était la veille, alors que sur la droite elle pouvait clairement contempler les magnifiques jardins aquatiques qui font la renommée du palais royal d'Alabasta. Elle discerna des bruits de pas un peu lointain, mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et continua de suivre l'autre femme. Assez rapidement, elle reconnu le couloir de la veille et la salle où ils étaient tous, sûrement la salle à manger. Nami passa une main dans le dos de la blonde pour l'inciter à entrer dans la pièce à sa droite, alors qu'elle regardait attentivement l'escalier qui menait plus bas dans les jardins.

« Voilà la nouvelle ! »

Deux femmes étaient assises là, autour d'une énorme table en bois massif, l'une sirotant simplement dans une tasse alors que l'autre mangeait goulûment dans plusieurs plats à la fois. Alaska reconnu facilement la salle, au vu de l'imposante table et de l'important nombre de chaise autour. La pièce n'était pas excessivement grande, mais assez pour pouvoir tourner autour sans problème. Une autre porte était là, et menait certainement à la cuisine. Tout était décoré avec goût, sans être dans l'excès.

« J'te présente Nico Robin et Bonney Jewelry.

\- Alaska. Fit la blonde en souriant.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Demanda la brune en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse. »

Porpov s'exécuta en se laissant tomber contre une chaise près d'elle en face des deux femmes.

« La situation est un peu absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Robin.

\- C'est peu de le dire, vraiment.

\- Tu veux quelques choses à manger avant que j'ne dévores tout ?

-Non, merci ça va. J'ai pas faim. »

Elles continuèrent de faire tranquillement connaissance toutes les quatre, Robin était mariée à Ben depuis déjà plusieurs années et elle était originaire d'une ville de l'Est mais était venu à la capitale quand elle était enfant. Nami quant à elle venait d'une famille importante du Sud-Ouest et avait été mariée à Law depuis neuf mois, mais elle s'était très vite intégrer à sa nouvelle vie. Jewelry était à sa place de Reine du royaume depuis onze mois et semblait satisfaite de son union, surtout car elle pouvait manger à volonté sans que personne ne puisse lui dire quoi que se soit.

« Tu es prête pour ce soir ? Quémanda Nami en chipant un bout dans l'une des assiettes de Bonney.

\- Sincèrement ? Je crois que même si on me laissait une semaine, je ne serais toujours pas prête.

\- Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi Shanks voulait absolument faire s'unir Kid, ce n'est portant pas son genre à lui, c'est très facile de le remarquer.

\- C'est presque écrit sur son front. Plaisanta Jewelry.

\- Eustass n'est pas prêt pour se genre de chose. Le faire s'unir c'est comme conduire sa compagne à-

\- L'abattoir. Finit Alaska en souriant. J'ai dit la même chose quand Boa à parler de cette condition. »

Robin fit taper sa tasse contre le table en pierre, avec un sourire bienveillant sue les lèvres.

« Arrêtons un peu de démoraliser à propos de ça, tout pourrait merveilleusement bien se passer entre vous deux. Et puis, changeons de sujet. Tu vas devenir notre Bêta, Alaska, tu es prête à endosser les responsabilités qui sont du à ce rang ?

\- Quelles responsabilités, exactement ?

\- Toutes les familles qui s'allient contre l'avancement de Teach dans les terres, viennent à Alabasta pour former une espèce de grande et généreuse famille autour du Roi. Continua Robin, mais si chaque famille gardait sa hiérarchie propre, imagine le carnage entre chef ou même entre gradés pour déterminer qui est le plus fort d'entre eux.

\- Et crois moi, y'a des gradés qui se serait fait un plaisir de dégommé tout le monde juste pour prouver sa supériorité.

\- Eustass certainement le premier, en reparlant de lui. Commenta Nami, avec une petite grimace.

\- Il a donc été décidé que la seule hiérarchie du Roi resterait, et donc que les familles étaient, pendant le temps qu'elles restaient à la capitale, sous les seuls ordres du Roi et de ses gradés.

\- Si j'étais restée dans la famille de Boa, j'aurais été désistée de mon rôle de lieutenante, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Affirma Robin, d'un sourire.

Porpov ouvrit la bouche, comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'avait effectivement pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tout le monde restait au même rang, le Roi n'aurait rien eu à craindre tout simplement car il était le roi, mais les familles se seraient livrées de véritables batailles dans les rues de la capitale, et aurait impliquées des innocents. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment le Roi avait fait pour réunir des familles qui normalement se serait sauter à la gorge dès qu'elles se seraient aperçut, notamment la famille Monkey et la famille de Smoker, qui étaient connues pour se livrer bataille assez souvent.

 

 

« Y'a vraiment autant de monde ?

\- Tu pensais qu'une union aussi importante que celle du Bêta royal serait faite juste avec deux-trois glandu ? »

Jewelry étudia le visage de la blonde, penchée dans le vide par l'une des ouvertures dans un des couloirs du palais, effaré en voyant à peu près toutes les familles et les gens de la capitale s'attrouper près du trône, pour ne pas louper un seul moment de l'union qui allait avoir lieu. La salle entière avait été ré-organisé pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde.

« Tu l'espérais, c'est ça ?

\- C'est si mal que ça ? J'voulais pas de ce mariage, de base. Alors quand je remarque qu'en plus, je vais devoir faire ça devant autant de monde, j'ai juste envie de me tuer.

\- Écarte toi de là, alors. Demanda la femme, relevant ses cheveux roses pour les mettre dans son dos.

\- La chute me tuera pas, tu sais. Je me caserais quoi, un bras ou une jambe, ça servirait qu'à gagner un peu de temps. »

La Reine fit rouler ses yeux mauves, décrivant la jeune blonde à côté d'elle. Elles avaient fait quelques achats dans la grande ville aujourd'hui en compagnie de Nami, la meilleure négociatrice que la capitale puisse compter pour trouver des vêtements pour la jeune Alaska. La future Bêta adorait les robes et n'avait presque prit que ça tout le long de l'après-midi, ce rangeant du côté de Robin contre Nami et Jewelry qui ne supportaient pas d'en mettre. Porpov était donc souplement vêtu d'une robe d'un rose pâle, révélant ses épaules et son dos.

« Je crois qu'il est temps, j'vois Traflagar qui s'ramène. Souffla Bonney en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre avant que la fine carrure de Law transperce près d'elles. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent pour passer le coin des couloirs, et le petit groupe commença à se diriger vers la salle du trône. Alaska avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention, et une fois qu'elle mit un seul pied dans la pièce, tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Un instant elle eu envie de faire demi-tour, de lâcher tout ça et de s'enfuir, mais une main dans le bas de son dos l'en empêcha et la guida vers les deux rouquin plus loin. Ses prunelles dorées trouvèrent Trafalgar qui souriait derrière elle.

Au moment où Porpov fut parfaitement placée, Shanks commença à énoncer les paroles longues et désespérément ennuyante, qu'Alaska n'écouta pas. Ses orbes dorées se laissaient aller entre chaque personnes qui se trouvaient sur son côté droit, et elle s'empêcha de rire en voyant un homme brun dormir debout, la tête balancé vers l'arrière, alors qu'un autre aux cheveux blonds avait l'une de ses mains dans son dos pour le maintenir droit. Les quelques regards qu'elle croisait et qui appartenait à des femmes lui semblait jaloux et envieux. La jeune blonde commença à pencher la tête, dans l'idée de regarder un peu mieux le Bêta sur son côté qui était aussi silencieux qu'elle mais la voix de Shanks l'interpella en premier.

« Vos mains. »

Kid fit remonter son bras droit, le laissant prés de ses côtes et de disposer sa main, paume vers le sol. Alaska apposa sa main droite au dessus, et fut frappée par deux choses. La première, la différence de taille impressionnante entre les deux mains, puis par la chaleur qui se dégageait de celle du rouquin. Cela lui rappelait le sable des plages, après une journée à être chauffé par le soleil. C'était étrangement apaisant. Porpov envoya ses yeux sur le visage plus haut du Bêta, et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres quand elle remarqua qu'il avait véritablement l'air de vouloir partir d'ici et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise devant autant de personnes.

Les prunelles dorées suivirent leurs chemin sur le corps à côté d'elles avant d'arriver au torse. Elle tombait en accord sur une chose. Il pouvait être un tuer de chaton, que pour ce corps, elle pardonnerait tout. La contemplation du corps si bien sculpté du Bêta lui permit de louper la fin de la cérémonie et de passer directement au remerciement et autre phrase toujours ennuyante à écouter de la part des membres des familles.

Une heure était donc passée à ce que tout le monde vienne féliciter le nouveau couple qui venait de se marier. Tout les chefs de famille, les autres gradés et même les gens de la ville. Alaska avait du affronter à plusieurs reprise des regards assassins de certaines femmes, et au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune blonde avait réussi à disparaître un peu plus loin. La présence d'Eustass attirait tellement l'attention, qu'elle passait totalement inaperçu. Cela faisait quelques minutes donc que Porpov avait trouvée un petit endroit remplit de nourriture, et où personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Enfonçant un bout d'un légume quelconque dans sa bouche, elle gardait tout de même un œil attentif au rouquin à quelques mètres d'elle, qui avait l'air tout aussi ravi qu'elle de devoir rester avec tous ces gens qui viennent lui parler.

« C'est ici que tu te caches ? Demanda Nami en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

\- La nourriture m'a attirée, j'y peux rien. Et puis, personne ne remarque ma présence alors je me sens bien. »

La rousse allait répliquer quelques choses, avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement personnes autour d'elles ne semblaient tilter qu'elles étaient là. Alaska prit deux pâtisseries dans chaque main, avant de se tourner vers Nami, avec un petit sourire.

« Il faut que j'aille me laver.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps cette après-midi, alors si, c'est le moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour avant que quelqu'un se rendent compte de ma disparition. »

Sans en demander plus et sans attendre une réponse de la jeune rousse, Alaska se faufila habillement entre les gens et gagna assez rapidement les couloirs de pierre blanche alors qu'elle mordait dans l'une des pâtisseries dans ses mains. Il fallait l'avouer, la ville d'Alabasta ou du moins ceux qui s'étaient chargés de faire la nourriture étaient vraiment doués. Porpov pourrait manger ces petites choses tout le long de la journée, sans problème. Elle glissa son regard sur l'une des ouvertures sur les jardins aquatiques en centre du palais et se dirigea simplement vers la chambre du Bêta en finissant d'engloutir une pâtisserie.

Eustass grogna une nouvelle fois en voyant la queue devant lui qui ne se réduisait pas. Écouter les quelques mots que le peuple de la capitale voulait lui adresser le saoulait. Non, car quant on est Eustass Kid, on n'écoute pas les gens, on les emmerdes. Mais il était coincé là tant que Shanks restait à quelques mètres, le regard fixe sur lui et l'obligeant à ne pas bouger d'un poil. Au début, c'était sa désormais femme qui se chargeait de répondre, de sourire et de remercier, mais depuis plusieurs minutes, la petite blonde était complètement absente de sur son côté, même son odeur commençait à s'évaporer.

Il passa un regard autour de lui, tentant de trouver la blonde à la peau blanche, qui devait normalement ne pas passer inaperçue étant donné que la plupart des gens avaient une peau halée. Ses yeux la trouvèrent, alors qu'elle passait rapidement devant les ouvertures faite dans le mur des couloirs du palais, qui menait aux chambres. Kid se demanda secrètement comment elle avait réussi à passer autant de monde sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Son loup grogna de mécontentement, n'aimant pas que sa compagne fuit sa présence comme ça. Il allait suivre l'envie de sa partie animale et partir rejoindre la blonde avant que son bras ne soit retenu par une main, qui glissa lentement jusqu'à son avant-bras.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es désormais marié, mon beau. »

Kid sourit en reconnaissant la voix sensuelle à côté de lui, et baissa la tête pour entrevoir les cheveux bruns et les yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Fit-il en grognant.

\- Oui, tu dois aller rejoindre ta petite blonde. Mais sache que ma maison te sera toujours ouverte. »

Il la regarda partir un peu plus loin, alors qu'une nouvelle fois son loup grognait à l'intérieur de lui, mais contre cette femme cette fois-ci. Kid commença à avancer entre les personnes présentes, qui s'écartaient à son passage pour le laisser passer, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Shanks se faire alpagué par Jewelry retirant l'attention du Roi de sur son Bêta alors que la voix si lourde de la femme aux cheveux roses commençait à se faire entendre. Il pouvait donc partir sans qu'on le remarque trop, car c'était tout de même d'Eustass Kid qu'on parlait, même en essayant d'être discret, la plupart des regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Il parcouru les couloirs du palais, suivant l'odeur si caractéristique de la blonde alors qu'il était seulement éclairé par les ouvertures dans la pierre sur sa droite, qui lui permettait de voir les jardins, et le salle du trône un peu plus loin. Il pénétra dans la chambre, ses yeux captèrent la légère vapeur qui s'échappait de la salle de bain dans le fond à gauche, ainsi que les bruits de quelques gouttes d'eaux tombant sur le sol. Le Bêta s'approcha, laissant son épaule contre l'encadrement en pierre alors que son regard trouva la blonde, devant le lavabo aménagé dans la pierre et le miroir que Nami avait déposé là quelques jours plus tôt.

Ses iris cuivrées tracèrent la peau nue devant lui, vu qu'elle ne portait rien autour de son corps. Les cheveux blonds sur ses épaules étaient encore humides et perlaient des gouttelettes d'eau qui dévalait sa chute de rein avant de continuer par ses fesses et de finir par ses jambes. Kid du se retenir de lui sauter immédiatement dessus, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Ce spectacle, c'était comme lui montrer une glace, sans lui permettre de la dévorer de suite. La jeune femme du enfin percevoir sa présence car elle pivota juste assez la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Bêta.

« Merde. Dit-elle, un peu étonnée. J'pensais vraiment avoir le temps, sans que personnes ne s'rendent compte de mon absence.

\- C'était sans compter sur moi.

\- Sans vouloir écorcher ta fierté, tu ne t'en ai pas aperçu la première fois. »

1-0. Alaska ne put retenir un sourire quand le rouquin se redressa en lui balançant un regard mauvais, montrant les dents de façon agressive. Il inspirait une telle crainte que la blonde en eu la chaire de poule, chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle était comme une amorce à ce qui allait suivre. Les prunelles dorées plongèrent sans vraiment le vouloir dans celles cuivrées du rouquin, et Porpov tressaillit violemment. Il la dévorait complètement des yeux en ne cherchant même pas à être discret, allant jusqu'à se pré-lécher les lèvres tel un prédateur devant sa proie. C'était ce à quoi elle devait ressembler certainement, là, nue et sans défense, comme une proie pour le loup.

Les quelques mètres furent très vite comblés et elle avait inconsciemment relever la tête pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel, une peur irrationnelle lui broyait les tripes, celle qui lui faisait croire que si par malheur leurs yeux n'étaient plus connectés, il allait lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer. Les lèvres anormalement carmines étaient toujours figés en un sourire carnassier, et Alaska était comme paralysée par le regard si intense de Kid sur elle. L'instant d'après, la blonde était acculée contre la pierre du meuble dans le bas de son dos, le rouquin sur ses lèvres.

Eustass ne lui laissait aucune possibilité, dominant l'échange en étant implacable avec ses lèvres, mais aussi avec sa poigne dans les cheveux blonds. C'état brusque et impatient, parfaitement démonstrateur de la réputation du Bêta. Mais très vite, Alaska manqua d'air et vint mordre l'une des lèvres du rouquin, l'obligeant à se retirer avec un grognement. La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle remplissait de nouveau ses poumons. Ses iris dorées suivirent l'une des grandes mains se diriger vers la bouche de l'homme, pour venir rattraper la petite perle de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure.

« T'as du cran, chaton. Souffla-t-il avec un nouveau sourire carnassier.

\- ... Il faut retourner à la salle du trône. »

Alaska voulait juste éviter que tout dérape, même si apparemment tenter de ne pas être proche de lui serait plus compliqué que prévu, et le contourna pour sortir de la salle d'eau. Il essaya d'attraper son bras mais elle le retira assez vite pour ne pas se faire prendre, et commença à reculer dans la chambre alors qu'un sourire prenait forme sur son visage. Le Bêta avança d'un pas, la faisant reculer également d'un pas, et il plissa les yeux d'un air sévère.

« J'pas une longue patience, alors, s'tu veux pas que j'te fasse du mal... »

Alaska du retenir un rire, alors qu'il semblait vraiment croire que ça aurait un effet quelconque sur elle. La chambre n'était pas grande, mais suffisamment pour qu'il y est toujours au moins un mètre entre eux. Eustass commença à la suivre, sachant qu'il arriverait bien à la coincé dans un coin à un moment ou à un autre. En attendant, il fit parcourir ses yeux sur le corps devant lui. Porpov était menue, sans être maigre ou frêle, ses abdominaux étaient fins sous la peau de son ventre, ses courbes étaient parfaitement dessinées, et sur son flanc gauche, Kid ne pouvait le voir que de loin, mais le tatouage qui s'y étalé le fascinait. Ça avait l'air d'être des runes anciennes qui s'étendait jusqu'à sa hanche. Il s'humecta les lèvres en retirant la ceinture de tissu qui retenait son pantalon sur ses hanches.

Alaska sourit légèrement en voyant sa réaction quand il eu finit de dévorer son corps des yeux, et fut plutôt intéressée quand il enleva complètement le tissu de son pantalon. Son dos buta contre le mur de pierre froid, mais quand le pantalon clair de l'homme toucha le sol, elle s'immobilisa contre les irrégularités de la roche. La désormais Bêta prit un instant pour regarder le corps de son partenaire, qui n'était caché que par son sous-vêtement. Eustass tout entier n'inspirait que puissance et domination, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'en avait pas l'eau à la bouche.

Il s'approchait d'elle avec une démarche féline, prédatrice alors qu'il faisait tomber son dernier tissu. Elle ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, alors que ses iris dorées étaient bloquées contre son membre, libéré de sa prison de tissu. Arquant un sourcil, elle souffla un petit "Putain de merde.." en oubliant complètement qu'elle était contre le mur et qu'il s'approchait toujours plus d'elle.

Remarquant enfin qu'il était juste devant, Alaska tenta de s'échapper en passant dessous son bras droit, profitant de leur différence de taille pour s'échapper mais son poignet fut emprisonné dans l'une des grandes mains du rouquin, qui la plaqua ensuite face contre le mur, rapprochant un peu leur corps et faisant courir sa main libre sur l'arrière de l'une des douces cuisses de la blonde, qui les écarta instinctivement. Son corps bougeait sans elle, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune prise sur son propre être.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me balader un peu. Fredonna-t-il sournoisement contre l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais- »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le long soupir qui franchit sa bouche alors qu'un des longs doigts d'Eustass glissait en elle, comblant un peu son désir, alors qu'elle se liquéfiait contre le mur, en gémissant à chacun des assauts du roux en elle ainsi qu'à celle de sa bouche sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Malgré ça, Alaska tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir le mur en plaçant un léger coup de coude dans l'abdomen du Bêta pour s'extirper de la cage que formait son corps. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle se retrouva face contre sol, un énorme poids dans son dos.

L'une des grandes mains du roux se tenait entre ses deux omoplates, l'empêchant de bouger la faisant fermement grogner contre la pierre lisse du sol. Il lui releva le bassin et se frotta malencontreusement contre elle, et fut surpris de la sentir aussi réactive. Alaska bougea des hanches contres celle du Bêta, geignant alors que le membre dur caressait ses fesses. Elle n'avait plus aucune pudeur, et c'était étrangement grisant étant donné qu'elle ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec qui que se soit.

Eustass la contempla faire, la cambrure de son dos ainsi que le tatouage de serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son flan droit pour finir sur son bras et le mouvement répété de son bassin, les petits gémissements qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche le firent perdre tout contrôle. Pas qu'il en avait beaucoup jusque là, mais le peu qui lui restait s'envola. De sa main libre, il guida son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de la Bêta, jouant des gémissements qui pouvait franchir ses lèvres alors qu'Alaska lui accordait un regard par dessous son épaule mais elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir plaintif quand il s'enfonça en elle.

Kid retira sa main du dos de la blonde pour la déposer près de son visage ainsi que sa seconde main, la surplombant de toute sa stature avant de commencer des coups de buttoir bestial. Son loup, heureux de pouvoir prendre possession du corps de sa désormais compagne, voulait tout de même marquer chaque centimètres de cette peau lisse, montrer à quiconque que cette femme était désormais sienne. Eustass concéda cela à son loup, et se pencha sur l'être sous lui, continuant ses mouvements de bassin alors qu'il plantait ses dents dans l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme qui souffla un gémissement un peu plus aigu que les précédents.

Alaska aurait en temps normal rejeter sèchement le rouquin avant même qu'il ai mordu sa chair, mais sur l'instant présent, son esprit s'était fait la mal et la laissait seule contre les assauts de Bêta dans son dos. Porpov tenta de suivre le rythme de l'homme mais n'y arriva pas au vu de la sauvagerie et de la rapidité qu'il mettait dans ses hanches. Kid s'appuya ensuite sur ses coudes, donnant toujours un peu plus d'intensité à ses mouvements. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait initialement pensé avoir comme comportement, qui était de garder une distance physique et émotionnelle avec lui, mais vu la situation, il n'y aura pas de distance physique entre eux.

Trop vite, la blonde sentit l'orgasme arriver et tenta de se soustraire au corps beaucoup plus volumineux en poussant sur ses pieds, mais l'une des grandes mains s'imposa sur ses reins, empêchant sa retraite alors que Kid se redressait, comprenant qu'elle arrivait à sa limite. Il continua donc, avant de la sentir se tendre sous lui, et qu'elle n'entoure le bras encore à côté d'elle d'une de ses mains alors qu'un geignement purement érotique siffla entre ses lèvres. Eustass donna quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires alors que l'intimité de la jeune femme se comprimait contre son membre, lui suffisant pour venir avec un grognement guttural.

Alaska glissa ensuite sur ses genoux pour se retrouver complètement affalé contre le sol, alors qu'elle reprenait une bouffée d'air, tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique. Elle sentait le souffle brûlant dans son dos, alors qu'ils perlaient tous les deux de sueur. Merde, elle n'avait jamais eu un partenaire comme cet homme là, et sentait dans ses tripes qu'il allait devenir comme sa dose de drogue. Eustass plissa les yeux en remarquant le rire qui secouait le corps fin sous lui.

« Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur ses jambes repliés, entre les cuisses de la blonde.

\- Juste, j'n'avais jamais couché avec un change-peau.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Ça va. »

Le petit rire se stoppa dans sa gorge quand Kid la retourna dans geste souple pour la mettre sur le dos. Porpov pût alors lorgner le corps encore essoufflé du roux, une main dans ses cheveux totalement relâchés qui tombaient sur son visage, tordu en un rictus qu'elle trouva étrangement attirant. Alors que les muscles de son torse se soulevait à chaque respiration, contractant son abdomen. Il sourit largement avant de fondre sur elle, et de s'emparer de ses lèvres, ardemment et sauvagement, mordillant la douce peau des lèvres avant de pénétrer de sa langue la bouche de la blonde, jouant pour la dominance.

La Bêta se laissa une nouvelle fois faire, plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure rousse et agréable, tirant dessus quand l'homme était trop dur. Elle reprit une respiration décente quand il plongea à son cou, mordant chaque parcelle de peau qui était près de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Il la serra contre lui, la souleva du sol de pierre pour la mener sur le grand lit.

« J'espérais que tu ne te contenterai pas d'un seul round. Souffla Alaska alors qu'il happait de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser.

\- Et pas seulement de deux non plus. »

Les personnes dans la salle du trône allaient devoir attendre.


End file.
